Vince
by TaintedIdentity
Summary: When Kate's past comes back. Will she be able to help them or will she be buried with them? Kibbs
1. Default Chapter

**Vince**

NCIS HQ

Kate sat down at her desk returning from their latest crime scene. When her cell phone rang. Kate picked up the phone to look at the call display. Unknown.

"Hello"

"Hello Katie did you miss me?"

"Tom?"

"Yes it's me"

"What do you want Tom?"

"I just wanted to know how my wife is doing"

"I'm not your wife anymore!"

"Alright, fine!"

"Where are you Tom?"

"Right behind you"

Kate got up from her chair to see a man about early 30's with dirty blond hair and blue eyes with a little boy about 5 years old with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Mommy!" said the little boy running toward Kate to give her a big hug.

"Don't ever leave me again ok mommy"

"Sure baby never again" Kate said while trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill.

Tbc…?

Gibbs walks off the elevator and makes his way over to the bullpen when he sees a man and Kate hugging a little boy. Wondering what going on he starts to walk toward them.

"What are you doing here Tom?"

"I came to drop off Vincent here"

"Why you wanted full custody, why now?"

"Because I can't look after him anymore"

Seeing Gibbs approaching Kate tells Vincent to go sit at her desk. The little boy did what he was told and to sit at the desk. Unfortunately Vincent didn't know what desk was his mommy's so he just picked one. He unfortunately picked the wrong one.

Gibbs could see that Kate was having a very heavy conversation with the man so he decided to pass and go to his desk. Passing by only the man looked up to see but then went straight back to the conversation with Kate, Gibbs rounded the conor when he saw the little boy sitting on his chair trying to spin it around. Going around the desk the boy stopped spinning to look straight at him.

"Hi" said the boy.

"Hello, who are you" Gibbs asked in his gentlest voice.

"I'm Vincent but my mommy and daddy call me Vince"

"Hello Vince my name's Jethro Gibbs."

"Jethro that's a funny name"

"Yeah I know it is"

"I like it!" said the boy with a great big smile on his face.

"Is that your daddy over there talking to Kate?"

"Yes, that's my mommy and daddy talking together."

"Kate's your mom?!"

At this point Kate has returned and doesn't look happy. But when she sees Vince a smile grows on her face.

"Hey, Vince I guess your staying with mommy until we get things sorted out."

"Yeah, Mommy!"

Vince then jumped down from the chair and moved passed Gibbs to run into his mother's arms.

"Mommy I'm hungry."

"Ok let's go see what they have in the cafeteria"

"Mommy can my friend Jethro come too?"

"Sure if he wants to why don't you go ask him."

"Ok"

"Hey, Jethro want to come down to the cafeteria wif mommy and me?" Please"

"Um….. Sure why not"

"Yea!"

Gibbs stood up and walked over to them. While they waited for the elevator Vince slipped his hand into his mother's and Gibbs hand. Gibbs looked down and smiled at him. Then he looked up at Kate and smiled at her. She was going to have a lot of explaining to do. But for now he was going to enjoy the company.

TBC..?


	2. Chapter 2

**Cafeteria **

"Mommy, can I get a ham sandwich?"

"Sure baby"

"Hey Vince why don't you go find us a table"

"Ok Jethro"

While Vince sat down at a table not far. Gibbs asked the question that Kate has been waiting for.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a son Kate?"

"I didn't think it was important"

"Ok, so tell me know"

**Flashback**

"_Kate you're twenty years old know you can make the right desions. You know I love you and I know you love me so I'm going to ask again **will you marry me?" **said Tom._

_Kate looked into his eyes they were filled with love. With that one look she knew she was doing the right thing. _

"_Yes" Kate replied._

**End of Flashback**

"So I married Tom. A year later I had Vince. He was my angel, my lifeline. 13 months later Tom and I separated all we did was fight and I couldn't take it anymore. I took Vince with me so we could start our lives over. 6 months later I got a promotion to be on the First Lady's detail and I couldn't take care of Vince alone so when Tom and I got divorced Tom wanted full custody and I decided to give it to him. I never got to see them because I was out of town a lot. I haven't seen them in 3 ½ years."

"I'm sorry Kate"

"It's alright Gibbs, I'm not I think Tom did a great job raising Vince."

"I do too he seems like a great kid."

After finishing their conversation they paid for their food and made their way over to Vincent. Kate unwrapped the sandwich and placed it in front of him. Then Kate and Gibbs took their sandwiches and started eating them.

"Mommy guess what happened at school"

"What happened?"

"We went on a trip to the zoo."

"Really"

"Yeah, we saw lions, tigers, bears, monkeys and lizards."

"Wow, what was your favourite animal you saw?"

"Snakes, mommy snakes!"

"So I take it you had a good time."

"Yes, very much."

"Jethro, do you like snakes?" asked Vince.

"You bet the snakes at the zoo are the best" said Gibbs. Vince just smiled at him.

"I'm done." Squealed Vince.

"Us too"

"Mom I'm tired can I take a nap?"

Kate looked at Gibbs as if asking him with her eyes.

"It's ok Kate you can head home."

"No mommy I want to stay here. Can I take a nap here please?"

"Of coarse you can pal let's go."

"Ok"

Gibbs, Kate and Vince started to make their way toward the elevator. Kate pushed the button as Vince yawned. His eyes were very droopy.

"Hey buddy you going to fall asleep while standing?" asked Gibbs

Vince just giggled and put his arms up as to motion he wants to be held. In one big motion Gibbs scooped up Vince in his arms and Vince rested his head on Gibbs's shoulder. Then stepped inside the elevator while smiling at Kate.

Doors close.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the bull pen

Tony was flirting with a female NCIS co-worker when Kate, Gibbs, and Vincent who was now fast asleep in Gibbs's arms came in. The woman looked at Gibbs then at Kate and quickly walked away.

"Hey guys!" said Tony.

"Be quite Dinozzo." Gibbs said in a hushed voice.

"Who's the kid?"

"That kid is my son, Dinozzo." Said Kate.

Kate grabbed her coat and laid it down on the floor. Gibbs then laid Vince gently down on the coat. Gibbs then took off his jacket and placed under Vince's head. Vince stirred a little but then settled in to Gibbs's jacket and fell back asleep. When they were sure he wasn't going to wake up they turned to Dinozzo and answered the question they knew he wanted to ask. So for the next hour Kate and Gibbs took turns telling the story. When Dinozzo was caught up with everything he should know they went back to their desks and finished paperwork on their latest case. Tony still was having a hard time processing that Kate had a child. He would often look up at Kate then at Vince then at Gibbs. Tony was wondering what on earth was going on. When ever he made the slightest noise Gibbs would glare at him. To Tony it appeared that Gibbs took a liking to the little boy.

3 hours later…

Vincent stirred a little then opened his eyes. He looked around his mommy and Jethro were gone. The only person there was a man he didn't know. Vince got up and walked over the man's desk.

"Do you know where my mommy is?"

Tony looked at the little boy to see big blue eyes. But then he saw Kate in the little boy's face.

"She's with the director. He's the boss of the agency." said Tony.

"Oh, will she come back soon?"

"I don't know."

"Ok"

"What game are you playing?" asked Vince.

"How did you know I was playing a game?"

"I heard music from a game"

"Oh, well I'm playing Doom 3"

"Cool can I watch while I wait form my mommy?"

"Sure"

Vince rounded the desk conor while Tony grabbed another chair. Vince then watched Tony play for awhile before he died.

"Can I try?"

"Sure pal"

Vince and Tony traded placed and Vince started playing. Vince who was only five years old and was farther then Tony could get. Vince played for an hour and a half when Gibbs and Kate returned.

"Hey you're up" said Kate.

"Yeah, Tony let me play his video game while I waited for you."

"Well, that was nice of him." Said Gibbs.

"Well, boss as much as I would love to stay and chat I think I'm going to head home." Said Tony.

"Alright, Dinozzo go its 6:00pm." Said Gibbs.

"Bye Tony" said Vince.

"Bye Vince" said Tony.

"So mom where did you go?" asked Vince.

"I had to talk to someone."

"Oh, ok."

"I think we should head home Gibbs I got to figure out what's going on with Tom." Said Kate.

"Ok."

Vince went over to where he was sleeping and picked up his mother's coat and Gibbs's. He walked over to where Gibbs was standing and handed the coat over to him.

"Thanks for letting me sleep on your coat." Said Vince.

"No problem bud."

"Bye Jethro." Vince says while opening his arms to hug Gibbs. When they let go of each other Vince smiled then ran over to where Kate was standing. Kate then handed Vincent his coat and walked over to Gibbs.

"Thanks for helping me Vince"

"There is no need to thank me Kate I had fun. Vince is a great kid." Said Gibbs. Kate smiled at him. She looked into his blue eyes that reminded her of Tom for a moment but then vanished and she saw Gibbs. Holding her gaze they seem to move closer to each other like magic but before they could finish what was going to start Vince can over.

"I'm ready mom"

"Ok"

With that Kate and Vince walked hand and hand over to where the elevator was and got in.

Doors close.


	4. Chapter 4

An: sorry I took so long to update but I got a lot on my plate. Anyways on witht he story...

* * *

Kate's Apartment 18:30 hours

Kate had finally gotten all of Vince's stuff settled down in the spare bed room. Vince was in the living room watching Bob the Builder when Kate came out of the spear room. She decided to make dinner. She had just put the noodles on when the phone rang.

Ring…Ring…

"Hello?" says Kate.

"Hi Katie" replies Tom.

"Tom, Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport"

"Where are you going?"

"Away Katie"

"Why?"

"Kate I didn't call to play twenty questions with you. I wanted to talk to Vince."

"Ok, hold on" says Kate.

"Vince, daddy wants to talk to you"

"Yay, daddy!" says Vince as he reached for the phone.

"Hi daddy"

Kate watches Vince but turns away when the water in the pot starts to overflow. She turns the element off and gets a strainer. She strains the noodles then puts them into a bowl. She can still hear Vince talking in to the phone. Kate puts the sauce into another bowl and places them on the table trying hard not to ease-drop on what Vince is saying. Kate grabs the pates when she hears Vince say goodbye. He walks over to her and hands her the phone.

"Daddy said he wants to talk to you again." Says Vince as he goes back to watching Bob the Builder.

"Tom, please tell me why you are leaving." Says Kate.

"Ok, Kate I guess you deserve to know at lest that. Don't tell anyone but I owe a few guys a lot of money. Now they are looking to collect. Vince might get hurt if he stays with me." Explains Tom

"Tom, I can help you pay them."

"No Kate you can't get involved."

"But Tom…"

"Kate the reason I wanted to talk to you was to say that I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me and for not backing you up when you joined the secret service."

"No Tom I'm sorry for not believing that we could make it and just giving up on us."

_Flight 92 to Las Vegas is now boarding. _

"Ok, well I have to go Kate. Take good care of Vince."

"I will"

"Kate"

"Yes?"

"Just remember that I will always love you both no matter what."

"I will"

"Good-bye Katie"

"Bye Tom" she says before she hears the disconnected tone.

Kate hung up the phone. Vince walks over to her and gives her a hug. They sit down at the table and ate their food making small talk. Vince would ask questions about Gibbs and Tony. After dinner they decided to watch the Wizard of Oz before they went to sleep. Halfway through the movie Vince was fast asleep. Kate stopped the movie and turned the TV off. She picked up Vince and carried him to the spear room and tucked him under the blankets. Kate went to her own room and got changed and laid under the blankets thinking about Tom had told her about it not being safe for Vince anymore. _He couldn't be in that much trouble could he? _Kate thought to herself. She thought about it for a while until sleep finally claimed her.

Tbc


End file.
